1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fishing reels with movable bails and, more particularly, to structure for conversion between quick-release and manually operated bail systems.
2. Background of the Prior Art
One well known type of spinning reel has a movable bail that is manually pivoted by a user between closed and open positions. In the open position, line can pay out freely from a line-carrying spool. The bail is carried on a rotor that is operable through a crank handle. Upon retrieving the line by rotating the crank handle, the bail automatically returns to its closed position and winds the line on the spool which reciprocates as the rotor operates.
One of the simplest versions of such a reel requires the user to manually grasp and pivot the bail from its closed to its open position. While some users find such an arrangement convenient, others prefer a quick-release mechanism, as shown and described in U.S. Pat. application Ser. No. 820,579, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,676,450 entitled "Quick Bail Opening System for Fishing Reel". With the quick-release system, a user can hold the fishing rod and with one finger grasp the line and manipulate a trigger to instantaneously throw the bail from its closed into its open position. With one movement of the finger, the user opens the bail and captures the line in position for a cast.
Heretofore, to accommodate the preference of all fishermen, two different reel types have been manufactured with either a manually operable or quick-release system incorporated. Manufacturers must therefore construct and inventory two distinct reel models. Manufacturing costs are thereby increased over an operation wherein only one reel model is constructed.